Kong: Skull Island
Kong: Skull Island is a 2017 American monster film directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts and written by Dan Gilroy and Max Borenstein, from a story by John Gatins and Gilroy. The film is a reboot of the King Kong franchise and will serve as the second film in Legendary's MonsterVerse. It stars an ensemble cast consisting of Tom Hiddleston, Samuel L. Jackson, John Goodman, Brie Larson, Jing Tian, Toby Kebbell, John Ortiz, Corey Hawkins, Jason Mitchell,Shea Whigham, Thomas Mann, Terry Notary and John C. Reilly. Principal photography began on October 19, 2015, in Hawaii. Kong: Skull Island premiered on February 28, 2017, in London and was released in the United States on March 10, 2017, in 2D, 3D, IMAX 3D and in Dolby Cinemas. The film was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $566 million worldwide against its $185 million budget, making it the ninth highest-grossing film of 2017. Synopsis In 1973, a secretive organization known as Monarch finds an island that is shrouded in mystery and identified as the origin for new species. The resulting expedition to the island reveals that a giant monstrous ape named Kong is at the center of a battle for dominion over the island, against the apex predators, nicknamed the "Skullcrawlers", responsible for wiping out his kind. As most of the expedition crew plans to fight for survival on the hostile island, some of them begin to see that Kong is wothy saving. Plot In the South pacific, 1944, the midst of World War II, An American soldier named Hank Marlow bails out of his damaged P-51 Mustang. He encounters a Japanese pilot named Gunpei Ikari on the beach. They both engage in a fight with a knife, but the fight is interrupted as a gigantic gorilla appears, Ikari drops the knife. 29 years later in 1973, former British Special Air Service captain James Conrad is hired by U.S. government agent William "Bill" Randa to guide an expedition to map out an island known as Skull Island. Randa also recruits the Sky Devils, A Vietnam War helicopter squadron led by United States Army Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard and his subordinates Major Jack Chapman and Captain Earl Cole. The group is joined by pacifist photographer Mason Weaver, who believes the scientific expedition is a secret military operation. Arriving on Skull Island, Preston's men began dropping explosives developped by geologist to map out the island. However, the air unit is attacked by a 104 foot (31.6 meter) tall gorilla known as Kong, who kills a number of military personnel and scatters the survivors across the island. Packard regroups with some of the survivors, including his door gunner Reles, pilot Glenn Mills, Cole, Landsat program employee Steve Woodward. Preston confronts Randa, who reveals his affiliation to the secret government organization Monarch and the expedition's real purpose: to acquire proof of the existence of monsters and determine their threat to humanity. Preston and his remaining men bury their dead comrades and begin searching for the missing members of the expedition, including Preston's right-hand man, Major Jack Chapman. While trekking through the jungle, the men are attacked by a giant spider known as Mother Longlegs, killing one of them before Preston and his men shoot it to death. Meanwhile, the other members (Conrad, Weaver, Brooks, biologist San Lin, soldier Reg Silvko and Landsat program employee Victor Nieves) encounter local Iwi natives and meet an older Hank Marlow, who reveals that Kong is the island's guardian, workshipped as a god by the natives for protecting the island's inhabitants from many apex predators, including reptillian creatures nicknamed the "Skullcrawlers". They are responsible for wiping out Kong's ancestors, leaving him as the last of his kind, and one killed Ikari. Marlow reveals Kong only attacked the helicopters to prevent the bombs from awakening the largest of the Skullcrawlers, the "Big One". "More to be added". Cast *Tom Hiddleston as James Conrad, a disillusioned former British Special Air Service Captain who served in the Vietnam War, hired as a hunter-tracker for the expedition by Randa. Hiddleston described his character as man who holds "no political allegiance in the conflict" but "understands conflict", further stating, "He’s a former soldier who has been formed by an understanding of war, but his specific skill set is something that’s attached to the power of nature; and I think that’s something people haven’t seen in a long time." *Samuel L. Jackson as Preston Packard, an United States Army Lieutenant Colonel and leader of the Sky Devils helicopter squadron, hired to chopper the group of explorers on the expedition. Jackson compares his character to Captain Ahab from Moby-Dick, stating, "He does have to exact some measure of revenge for the people he’s lost. That’s just the nature of how we operate—eye for an eye!” *John Goodman as William "Bill" Randa, a senior official in the government organization Monarch who is in charge of the expedition. *Brie Larson as Mason Weaver, a war photojournalist and peace activist. Larson stated that her character has her "own sort of motive" as to why she joined the expedition, stating, "That’s the interesting thing about this movie. It’s a group of misfits that are all coming from different angles looking at the same thing. You get to see how many different views in regards to nature and how we should handle it are dealt with from many different perspectives." Larson further added that Weaver has an "interest and respect for nature" and "Through that she has a closer, more loving, and intimate relationship with Kong". *Jing Tian as San Lin, a young biologist working for Monarch. *Toby Kebbell as Jack Chapman, an US Army Major and right hand man to Packard. *John Ortiz as Victor Nieves, a senior Landsat official on the expedition. *Corey Hawkins as Houston Brooks, a young geologist and graduate of Yale University recruited for the expedition by Monarch for his groundbreaking theories on seismology. *Jason Mitchell as Glenn Mills, a young loyal warrant officer and helicopter pilot of the Sky Devils. *Shea Whigham as Earl Cole, a seasoned Captain of the Sky Devils with a "unique" perspective on the mission. *Thomas Mann as Reg Slivko, a warrant officer of the Sky Devils known for carrying a portable record player. *Terry Notary as King Kong (motion capture performance), a mythical monstrous ape who is worshiped as the king and god on Skull Island by the Iwi natives. *John C. Reilly as Hank Marlow, a World War II Lieutenant who spent 28 years stranded on Skull Island. He knows the creatures of the island, and he is a friend of the Iwi natives. Will Brittain portrays a young Hank Marlow. **Will Brittain as young Hank Marlow. External Links Category:Films and other media Category:Live-Action films Category:Monster movies Category:2010s Category:Films